


Red

by dan_vs92



Series: Fiddleford-Appreciation-Month 2017 [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Mental Illness, PTSD, spoilers for journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan_vs92/pseuds/dan_vs92
Summary: The red siren hadn’t gone off yet, he clasped his ears with his hands, but it didn’t stop





	

The red siren hadn’t gone off yet, he clasped his ears with his hands, but it didn’t stop. A large metal door had slammed shut over his only exit and he felt himself breathing harder and harder. Tears prickling at the edges of his eyes, what did he do? 

He remembered accidentally hitting a switch clumsily with his hands on the old key board when he had tripped over his own beard and that must have been what gotten him into this predicament. 

He just wanted that blaring to stop. He tripped over the chair that had once been sitting next to the control panel as he tried to get further away from the blaring that was making every part of him shake, his teeth cutting open his lip the harder he ground them. 

He curled into himself on the floor just wanting it to stop. 

He could barely make anything out through the flashing red, everything looked like blurry ink splashed over red. Through it all he made out the supply cabinet and clawed his way over to it, locking himself tightly inside it. 

His nerves were able to calm now inside the metal box that blocked out that sound and the blinding light. 

He took a deep breathe but didn’t exhale. He pressed his hands firmly against the solid walls around him, something he couldn’t put his finger on felt wrong. Off. 

His own faint breathing was sending chills down his spine. 

I’m going to die and its gonna get Stanford… 

He didn’t know where this thought came from but it made him breath faster and harder, he tried to tell himself he could just open the door and leave, he wasn’t trapped, it was safer here until that noise stopped. 

He didn’t listen to that rationale part of his brain, he just kept breathing harder and harder. 

Its gonna kill Stanford… 

Who was Stanford? He tried to ask himself, tears falling, his limbs felt too stiff to move so he curled tighter against the wall, yanking at his hat. 

I’m gonna die like this, I’m gonna starve and die and I am too useless to help Stanford… 

His wails of agony blared along with the alarm until he finally passed out an hour later.


End file.
